Voice Of An Angel
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – What do you do when the someone you love is the one person who doesn’t know you’re alive? [KaiMimi]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Neither do I own the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer.

* * *

Summery 

Just another random idea that came into my head while I was trying to write something else. Kai/Ming-Ming. What do you do when the someone you love is the one person who doesn't know you're alive? Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

**Muse:** Kai and Ming-Ming again? You're writing quite a bit of this paring at the moment aren't you?

Lamanth: What can I say? I like them together and I think they work well as a couple.

**Muse:** Well it's not really that popular.

_Dedi: _That's just cus everyone hates Ming-Ming cus of the way she was portrayed on TV, if people actually read they way she's portrayed in our other fic **Hold On My Heart** and in Iluvbeyblade's **Masks** they may change their opinion. I mean look at what all the reviewers were saying after chapter 7 of Suddenly I See.

**Muse:** I never thought I'd say this but you're right Dedi, a lot of people said they would never be able to think of Ming-Ming in the same way again.

Lamanth: Sorry to brake up this discussion but could we move thing along please?

_Dedi:_ Sorry. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix** because she is a very loyal reviewer and we thought it was about time we let her know how much we appreciate her. So **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix **this is for you!

Lamanth As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_We searched everywhere,_

_For true love to find,_

_Yet who'd think it was us,_

_That we were longing for all the time,_

* * *

**Voice Of An Angel**

Chapter One: Sing, Sing, Sing

Kai's POV

I stood at the back of the arena and let out a heartfelt sigh as music echoed around me. Another country, another tournament. The same old people. Some things never change and I still can't stand the fuss and frenzy that comes each time a new tournament begins. Though I have to admit it could be worse.

At one end of the bey stadium a stage has been erected and Mr. Dickinson has already got up and done his whole usual speech of how good it is to have everyone here, and thanked everyone who was involved in organising the tournament. But as I said it could have been worse, after the usual boredom was over the lights were dimmed as Ming-Ming Pellow and her band got up on the stage to entertain the crowed.

That was just one more bad idea Boris had, turning Ming-Ming Pellow into the poster child for BEGA. After the Justice 5 tournament, when team BEGA got out from under Boris's shadow the true people came out from behind the masks.

Crusher, when his sister finely came out of the hospital reviled a side that was friendly and funny. As Hilary put it he's just like a big teddy bear.

Garland came out of his shell too, all though at times the guy can still be a little reserved and standoffish he now seems a lot happier than he was when he was in BEGA. I think he'll always be trying to live up to his family name, but at least now he can do it on his own terms.

Mystel has always been the joker of the pack, and now that he had struck up a friendship, not only with Daichi but with the White Tigers Kevin and the Saint Shields Joseph as well, none of us are safe from the pranks the four of them pull. Not even us Blitzkrieg boys.

After his finely battle with Tyson, Brooklyn took some time off from the competitive circuit. No one knew why at the time, but on his return he was open about the fact he had sort professional help to deal with his rage and to help him harness his natural power. I never thought I'd say this but he's an all right guy.

And last but in no way least is Ming-Ming. Ming-Ming Pellow, the aqua angel. In her the change had been greatest of all, gone was the stuck up, annoying, little girl that had been manipulated into doing what ever Boris's will dictated. In her place was an intelligent, beautiful young woman in control of her life.

Yes, the whole of the former team BEGA had changed and aloud their real personalities to shine through and in doing so had been excepted and welcomed by the rest of the blading community. But some how I was still as faraway from the only girl I had ever wanted as ever.

The crowed cheered as the band tuned up for the last song they would perform. Ming-Ming stood center stage a bright smile on her face as she looked around the crowed stadium. Her glossy aqua-blue hair was puled up in a high ponytail, a few strands had fallen lose and now framed her joy filled face and laughing chocolate brown eyes. Her faded pale blue jeans hugged her small waist while at the same time showing off her amazingly long legs. The white off the shoulder gypsy top she wore was cut short, reveling a midriff of honey gold skin and on her feet where simple white sneakers. This was the real woman not the poster girl and she took my breath away and she didn't even know it.

With a barely detectable nod of her head they began. First the guitar, softy to begin with then gradually picking up strength. And then next came with drums for only the briefest of moments before she began to sing.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley,  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass,  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress,  
_

Her eyes were glazed over and unfocused as she gazed out over the crowd through bright, long lashed eyes. In that moment I could almost believe that she was sing to me and to me alone. I could forget the rest of the world and focus completely on the exotic creature that had captured my imagination from the first moment I saw her.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor,  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies,  
Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me,  
_

Her full bee stung lips enchanted me as she sang, so kiss me, she seemed to be pleading with me. Calling out, asking me to take away all the loneliness that filled her the same way it filled me. All I wanted to do was to take hold of this amazing and vital female and hold her close. I hate public displays of affection but if I could I would take this girl in my arms this very moment and show the whole world that she should be mine.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house,  
Swing me upon its hanging tire,  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map,_

She waved her left arm fluidly in time to the music she sang to and her body rippled as she lost herself in the words she sang. In her right hand she held the microphone, she held it lightly as if it was some thing precious and delicate that she had to treasure. Her long slender fingers stroked its shiny black surface, and I longed for that elegant hand to cares my face with the same tenderness.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor,  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies,  
Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me,  
_

She through her head back and let the emotion flow freely from every atom of her being. In all the time I've known her she never looked more alive than she does right now. The music picked up more energy as the song approached it climax, and with eyes half closed she swayed in time to the rhythm that seemed to consumer her. As if she too was racing towards a release that she could only find here.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor,  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies,  
Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me,  
_

It was almost over and when it was everyone would be calling her, touching her, and I would be pushed even further away from the only thing I wanted. Sighing I moved quickly from my corner and slipped out of the door and out of sight. At the end of the day there was nothing I could do about it, it was time to face facts I was in love with the one person who didn't even know I was alive. Ming-Ming Pellow.

_So kiss me,  
So kiss me,  
So kiss me,  
So kiss me,  
_

Ming-Ming's POV

As the echoes of the song faded away the crowd roared its deafening approval. Contentment welled up inside me, only a year ago I had been considered one of the enemy. A BEGA balder. But now I was an equal, a friend. As I bowed in acceptance of the applause I scanned the audience; Tyson was there at the side stuffing his face, his eyes were smiling with good-hearted humour. Max had his arms in the air as he swayed from side to side a huge grin on his face.

Front and centre were my girls, Mariah, Hilary, Emily, Matilda and Salima were jumping up and down waving their arms in the air and screaming like they where at a football match. Queen had her arms around the shoulders of Julia and Miriam who were throwing their heads back, sticking their fingers in their mouths and wolf whistling for all they were worth. The first really group of girlfriends I had ever had and I loved the so much for all their support.

Brooklyn, Raul and Tala were at the back doing the cool aloof red head thing, which I've never understood. The White Tigers and the PPB All Stars where spread throughout the room mingling with the rest off the people who had come for the opening of the tournament. Everyone one was here, except.

As I bowed for the last time I scanned the once more just to check. No he wasn't here. Among the multicoloured heads I could see every shade of hair imaginable Greens and blues. Purples and reds. But there was not a hint of the slate blue and grey that I so desperately sort. I felt my heart go laden and my mood deflate like a burst balloon. Of course he wasn't here why would he be? He didn't even know I was around.

I blew a double-handed kiss to the crowed and turned to walk off the stage. At the end of the day there was nothing I could do about it, it was time to face facts I was in love with the one person who didn't even know I was alive. Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

Lamanth: So what do you think?

_Dedi:_ Um it was fine, but wasn't Kai a bit OOC?

Lamanth: I don't know. He might have been, but then again maybe he wasn't.

_Dedi:_ I what does that mean.?

**Muse:** What she means is Kai didn't do anything OOC but we can't say what he thought was OOC cus no one real knows what goes on in his head. Get it now?

_Dedi:_ Yes, I get what she's going on about.

Lamanth: Well this is a nice change Muse and Dedi are getting on, so I will now leave you all. Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

**Muse:** And please check out Iluvbeyblade's fic **Masks**, it's a really good read!

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
